aMoR sIn FrOnTeRaS
by Natalia Samantha Lainez Lavalle
Summary: No es de Piratas del Caribe, pero no encontré otra categoría...


**CAPÍTULO I**

Eran las tres de la tarde de un día martes en la ciudad de Florida. Llovía tempestuosamente y parecía que nadie tendría deseos de dar un paseo bajo esa lluvia. Pero habían dos jóvenes que no parecían prestarle atención al tiempo: Johnny y Cinthya estaban despidiéndose bajo la lluvia. Ellos eran amigos de la infancia. Johnny veía a Cinthya como una hermanita pero ella lo había visto desde siempre como algo más que un amigo, aunque él nunca se había percatado de eso.

Johnny era alto, delgado, de cabellera y ojos negros y bien parecido a simple vista. Cinthya era una muchacha bastante sencilla, de contextura gruesa, cara redonda, con el cabello muy largo, hasta la cintura.

Johnny había vivido toda su vida en Florida, y ahora se veía obligado a abandonar la ciudad por el reciente divorcio de sus padres.

-Cinthya, tú sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, nadie te va a cambiar- decía Johnny.

-No me digas eso que vas a hacer llorar. Johnny por favor no te vayas, tú eres lo único para mí. Yo no sé que hubiera sido de mi vida si tú no hubieras estado aquí- gimoteaba Cinthya- Mírame, ¿tú crees que como soy hubiera tenido amigos por mí misma?, no Johnny, yo no valgo nada.

-No digas eso ni en broma- exclamó Johnny- Para mí tú vales mucho... qué te puede importar lo que te digan esas porristas... son huecas. En cambio tú, eres la chica más inteligente que haya conocido.

- Gracias Johnny, eres muy bueno- dijo Cinthya con una sonrisa.

-No soy bueno, sólo digo la verdad. Ahora tengo q irme, mi madre me espera en el auto.

-Johnny yo... tengo que decirte algo- titubeó Cinthya

-¿Qué pasa?

Cinthya se quedó pensando si era buena idea confesarle sus sentimientos en ese momento, ella lo amaba, pero ya era demasiado tarde, él no se quedaría por más q se lo dijera.

-Cinthya, me tengo q ir- la apresuraba Johnny- ¿qué pasa?

-Nada Johnny, que tengas buen viaje- dijo Cinthya débilmente.

-Espero verte pronto. Chau– Johnny se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla. Subió al auto y la dejó ahí, en medio de la pista.

Cinthya empezó a llorar. Pensaba en que era demasiado tonta como para haber dejado ir a Johnny sin decirle nada. Pero esa era ella "la tonta y perdedora de Cinthya Carter"

-Hijo, espero que te guste este lugar- era madre de Johnny, su nombre era Betty. Era una mujer de cuarenta y cinco años, muy hermosa y no aparentaba su edad. Le gustaba llamar la atención y mucho más con la separación q había tenido. Ese comportamiento le molestaba a Johnny- LA no está tan mal, ¿verdad?

- Mamá, ahora solo quiero ir a dormir- Johnny estaba muy cansado, la idea de vivir en un lugar que no conocía y lejos de su antigua casa, no era mucho de su agrado- ¿cuál será mi habitación?

- No sé corazón, escoge la que más te guste- dijo su madre acariciándole el rostro.

Ellos habían comprado una gran casa con cuatro habitaciones, un gran comedor y sala, cuatro baños y una cocina en la que podían caber diez chefs. El motivo de la compra de aquella casa era que, con el divorcio, su madre había sacado más dinero de lo que esperaban.

El padre de Johnny era un importante ingeniero, y casi nunca estaba con él, ni con su madre, y ese fue el motivo de la separación de ambos.

Johnny escogió su cuarto, no era como el que tenía en Florida, pero era muy acogedor. Era muy grande. Como tenía mucho sueño, de inmediato se quedó dormido.

Johnny se despertó sobresaltado, eran casi las ocho de la mañana, y una vez despierto no podía volver a dormir. Se dio un baño, se vistió y salió a dar una vuelta. Quiso recordar su sueño pero le era imposible, tal vez más tarde lo haría. Se puso a pensar en todas las cosas que había dejado en Florida, su casa, su escuela, sus amigos. Él tenía muy buenas cosas, tocaba muy bien la guitarra y todos lo querían.

De regreso a casa se encontró con su madre en la cocina, cosa muy extraña, porque ella nunca pisaba la cocina si lo podía evitar, pero eso se entendía, ya que ahora no tenían sirvientes que le hicieran todas las cosas.

- Hijo, estaba preocupada por ti. ¿En donde estabas?

- Fui a dar una vuelta.

- Ay hijo, la próxima vez avisa, me tenías con el Jesús en la boca. Aquí está tu desayuno- pan tostado y un café, era lo que siempre su mamá cocinaba cada vez que los empleados se ausentaban- come rápido que se enfriará.

- Mamá, vas a tener que variar el menú ahora que vas a cocinar siempre- Johnny soltó una gran carcajada. Muy aparte de que le molestara la forma de actuar de su madre, ella era su mejor amiga, bueno, aparte de Cinthya.

- Oye, que bromista que estás hoy eh.

- Lo siento.

- Por cierto, tengo una noticia que te borrará la sonrisa del rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora?

- Mañana entras a la escuela.

- ¡¡¡No!!!, no podíamos esperar hasta el lunes?

- ¿ Y perderte una semana? no cariño.

- Una semana no, tres días.

- No hijo, no cambiaré de opinión, empiezas mañana y punto. ¿Cuál es tu temor?

- No es temor lo que siento, si no...

- Sabes que no será lo mismo sin tus amigos. Lo sé hijo, pero ya no podemos hacer nada para remediarlo.

- ¿Por qué tuvimos que mudarnos?, hubiésemos vivido bien en Florida.

- Sí, pero yo no hubiera podido seguir viviendo ahí. Y la verdad es q creo q esto será mucho mejor. Johnny, de todos modos, tu padre vendrá a verte en cuanto se lo pidas.

- Mamá, parece que no lo conoces. Si mi papá nunca estuvo conmigo estando tan cerca de casa, ahora menos viviendo tan lejos de mí.

- Hubiera deseado que vivieras en una familia estable, pero...

- Déjalo así mamá. Voy arriba.


End file.
